justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Urban Outfitters
Urban Outfitters, Inc. is an American multinational clothing corporation headquartered in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It operates in the United States, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, France, Germany, Ireland, the Netherlands, Sweden, United Kingdom and Spain. Its inventory primarily consists of women's and men's fashion apparel, footwear, beauty and accessories, activewear and gear, and housewares, which largely draw from bohemian, hipster, ironically humorous, kitschy, retro, and vintage styles. Their targeted group is young adults aged 18 to 28. = Merchandise = Purpose Vinyl Record.jpg|£30 | €40 Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Tee.jpg|£35 | €39 Proudly own your Belieber status with this Purpose Tour graphic tee. Crafted from heavyweight cotton and cut in a standard fit silhouette. Topped with a metal-inspired Purpose Tour text graphic across the chest and finished with a banded crew neck. Only at Urban Outfitters. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Tee back.jpg Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Long Sleeve Tee.jpg|£39 | €49 Long sleeve tee from a collection of Justin Bieber's Purpose Tour merch, exclusively available at Urban Outfitters. Crafted from heavyweight cotton and cut in a standard-fit silhouette. Features a metal-inspired Purpose Tour text graphic across the back with World Tour text graphics printed down both sleeves. Finished with banding at the crewneck and cuffs. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Long Sleeve Tee back.jpg Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Hoodie.jpg| £45 | €59 Proudly own your Belieber status with this Purpose Tour pullover hoodie, exclusively available at Urban Outfitters. Crafted from ultra-soft heather cotton fleece in a standard-fit silhouette with a drawstring-adjustable hood and convenient front kanga pocket. Features 'STAFF' printed at the front and a metal-inspired Purpose Tour text graphic printed at the back. Finished with rib-knit banding at the cuffs and hem for a comfortable fit. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Hoodie back.jpg Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Coach Jacket.jpg|£69 | €89 Coaches jacket from Justin Bieber's 2016 Purpose Tour, only available at Urban Outfitters. Nylon jacket with a lightweight mesh lining is cut in an oversized silhouette with raglan sleeves, tab collar and full-length snap button closure. Features 'STAFF' printed at the chest and a metal-inspired Purpose Tour text graphic printed at the back. Complete with elastic trim at the cuffs and an adjustable drawstring at the hem to customize the fit. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Coach Jacket back.jpg Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Trucker Cap.jpg|£25 | €32 Perfect trucker hat from Justin Bieber's 2016 Purpose Tour. Front cotton twill panel features an embroidered metal-inspired Purpose Tour text graphic. Breathable mesh back is complete with an adjustable snapback closure for the perfect fit. Exclusively available at Urban Outfitters. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Mesh V-Neck Tee.jpg|£55 | €69 Proudly own your Belieber status with this Purpose Tour jersey. Breezy mesh is cut in a slightly oversized fit featuring an applied Purpose Tour callout across the chest and a number 6 at the back. Finished with rib-knit banding at the v-neck and a rounded split hem. Exclusively available at Urban Outfitters. Justin Bieber Purpose Tour Mesh V-Neck Tee back.jpg = Clothing = Shirts Salt Valley Plaid Roll-Up Workshirt Salt Valley Plaid Roll-Up Workshirt.jpg|$48.00|link= J-14 Video Exclusive Justin Bieber's Special Message for You!|September 25, 2009 Justin Bieber with his dog photo shoot.jpg|2009 BDG Stripe Crew BDG Stripe Crew.jpg|$18.00|link= Justin at We Day.jpg|October 5, 2009 Justin Bieber and Usher pool session.jpg|September 23, 2009 Kelly Kapowski Tee Kelly Kapowski Tee.jpg|$24.00|link= Justin Bieber at the MuchMusic Video Awards 2011 red carpet.jpg|June 19, 2011 Hoodies & Sweatshirts BDG Gym Hoodie BDG Gym Hoodie Red.jpg|$39.00|link= BDG Gym Hoodie Oatmeal.jpg|$39.00|link= JUSTIN BIEBER & DJ TAYJAMES - FAVORITE GIRL FREESTYLE|September 25, 2009 BDG Gym Hoodie Lime.jpg|$39.00|link= Justin Bieber performing October 2009.jpg|October 29, 2009 Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Girl|2009 BDG Striped Full Zip Hood BDG Striped Full Zip Hood Purple.jpg|$39.00|link= Justin Bieber J-14 photo shoot 2009.jpg|2009 BDG Striped Full Zip Hood.jpg|$39.00|link= Justin at We Day.jpg|October 5, 2009 BDG Pinstripe Full Zip Hood BDG Pinstripe Full Zip Hood Pacific.jpg|$39.00|link= Justin Bieber surrounded by fans January 2010.jpg|January 14, 2010 Jackets Kill City Bleached Trucker Jacket Kill City Bleached Trucker Jacket.jpg|$99.00|link= Justin Bieber in London February 2013.jpg|February 26, 2013 Category:Merchandise